Ancestry
"Ancestry" is the tenth episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on May 29, 2019. Synopsis Nandor visits one of his living descendants, and a lover from Nadja's past re-emerges."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary Guillermo is starting to experience fatigue from serving as a familiar, and feels more like a Renfield than an Armand. He has the DNA of himself and his vampire roommates tested to find out who their ancestors and descendants are. Guillermo is surprised to discover that he is 3.12% Dutch and a direct descendent of the Van Helsing family. This causes him to experience irrational thoughts about becoming a vampire hunter and he keeps the results secret from the vampires. Laszlo and Nadja refuse to see their results, while Colin is revealed to be 100% white. Nandor discovers that due to having 37 wives in his human life, he has 200,000 direct living descendants, including Madelaine, a woman living on Staten Island. Nandor decides to pay Madelaine a visit. Despite Guillermo and Colin warning him not to, he taps on her window to greet her, causing the elderly Madelaine to collapse and die from fear. Nandor finally experiences grief for the first time, and dislikes it. The incident makes Nadja reflect upon why it is a bad idea to become close to humans, as they do not last long. She sings about her longing for Gregor, and Jeff, who is restrained in Poughkeepsie Psychiatric Facility, hears her song. He breaks free and escapes from the facility, stealing a car to drive to Nadja’s residence. Guillermo delays Madelaine’s funeral to night time so that the vampires can attend. There, Laszlo and Nadja bleed from the eyes and burn from the surrounding religious imagery and leave early. Colin also leaves to watch TV. Nandor insists on staying and his burning intensifies. Guillermo tries to extinguish the flames, but accidentally throws holy water at him, making the flames much worse. Nandor excuses himself from the funeral. Nadja and Laszlo return to their coffins early to recover. Meanwhile, Jeff crashes the car and steals a motorbike to ride to Nadja. She awakens after hearing his cries outside and goes to meet him. Laszlo suddenly arrives and reveals that he knows who Jeff really is and that he was the reason Gregor lost his head in every life. Laszlo explains that he did this because every time Gregor returned to Nadja he made her cry. Nadja is touched by this and requests that Jeff is granted the gift of a full life, which Laszlo agrees to. He then declares his love for Nadja by unveiling his latest topiary design inspired by her. Jeff motorcycles off, only to get decapitated by the wire supporting the topiary. Nadja bids him farewell and tells Gregor she will see him again soon in his next life. As Nandor retires to his coffin, he berates Guillermo for burning him with holy water and says he will extend Guillermo’s servitude for another year. While preparing the house for the day time, Guillermo contemplates the wooden garden stakes he bought for Laszlo to use, before throwing them aside in disgust. To Guillermo’s horror, the stakes pierce the nearby portraits of Nandor, Laszlo and Nadja. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Jake McDorman as Jeff Suckler *Doug Jones as Baron Afanas Co-starring *Jean Edwards as Madelaine *Oliver Dennis as Priest *Karim Butt as Teen #1 *Max Calinescu as Teen #2 Soundtrack *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''The White Rose'' performed by Kalman, Egyuttes, Weretics *''Dream Away'' performed by Billy Munn *''Trio in C Minor Op 101'' performed by Kalman, Egyuttes, Weretics *''The Funeral Parlour'' performed by Dick Walter *''Benfiehl Du Deine Wege'' performed by Lars-Luik Linek *''Underneath the Moon'' performed by Helen Clark, Jospeh A. Phillips *''Holy Water'' performed by Struggle Jenkins (end credits)"S1 · E10 · Ancestry" - Tunefind References Category:Episodes Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes